Law of the Blue
by pmvb11
Summary: The Swan family is traditonal NYPD family. Bella is a tomboy turned NYPD rookie. What happens when Alice, her best friend and nurse, tries to help Bella find her true love after meeting Edward Masen - a new doctor from Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

Law of the Blue

Bella POV

"Bella! There's no coffee." Why is Emmett yelling me this? "Emmett!" No answer. WTF? "Emmett!" Nothing. Ugh. Let me go downstairs. Hmm, nothing. Let me think, No coffee. Ugh. I run to the door looking for him and I see him pulling out the driveway. "Emmett Swan! Get back here! Give me some coffee!" He smirks and yell out, "Sorry SwanBird, but gotta go. Big Case. Love ya! Muah" He runs off in his big oversized jeep. That man, I swear I am going to get him and that pretty little jeep of his too.

Let me go get dressed. I don't have to be in until 3 today.

My name is Isabella Swan. Everyone calls me Bella except my commanding officers. I am 24 years old and I am a proud member of the NYPD. Yes, little ole me is a cop that can kick the living shit out of anyone. See, my dad is Charlie Swan, one of the big brass in the NYPD. We are an old traditional irish family that have set our roots in the NYPD. My great grand father was a cop. My grand dad was a cop. Dad was a cop. I had many uncles and cousins who joined the force. My brother Emmett is a cop and so was my cousin Jasper. I just joined and I have less than 6 months in the force. It's in our blood, though Dad wasn't too fond of me being an NYPD rookie. He thought I was going to be a lawyer or doctor. Me, doctor – that is a hoot.

I am a fortified TOMBOY! I love it too, cause I don't care. See there really wasn't a mother figure in my life. My mom had a really tough time with me. Her pregnancy with Emmett was really good, but for some reason she had a lot of problems with me. She craved a lot of sweets and was eating ½ pound of chocolate daily. Since Dad was working a lot, he didn't notice that Mom was getting worse. When she was 6 months pregnant, diabetes had set in as well as really high blood pressure. At her 7th month, they had to take me out. She was dying. I was already 7 lbs when I was taken from her. She only lasted 3 days and passed on September 16th.

Dad was beside himself. He just lost the love of his life and had a 2 year old son and now a newborn. Thank god for the NYPD. They helped him out as much as they could and after a year, Dad was pretty much to his old self. He never forgot my mom but he now lived for us and her memory. Dad was and still is a really cool dad. He trusted us and he taught us to be strong and fair people. He only wanted the best for us. Dad had us take art classes, music classes, and tae kwon do classes. We took our art classes at MOMA in the city. Our music classes were taken at Lincoln Center and our TKD classes were taught to us by the legendary Master Cho. We were extremely lucky kids.

Now with no woman figure in our home, I was always the "second" boy. I didn't mind because I knew that my dad and brother loved me. I really had a great childhood growing up in Rego Park. This was a part of Queens that was really diverse but at the same time quaint. We had a two story home and we were close to the E and V line. Emmett and I would always go into the city to get ourselves lost in it's rich history and diverse population. During our trips, we would try different foods, subject ourselves to different types of music and art. Dad would join us sometimes when he wasn't too busy with work or with football. We had a great life.

Emmett and I weren't that far apart in what we liked. Though we loved music and art, we love football, baseball and hockey. We would always go to games and actually played. Emmett went to John Jay College of Justice in the city to pursue Criminal Justice. He was really smart and he loved what he was studying. He wanted to be a cop too, just like the old man, and when he finished school, he went into the academy. He was one of the best out of the academy and was commended so many times. Now, today, after only a year and ½ as a cop, the NYPD was thinking of promoting him to detective. It was still up in the air, since there was so much politics surrounding it (remember Dad – big brass man). I followed the same footsteps as well, though Dad was not happy with it. We had a fight on this, but after I had Maggie push him, he caved in. Maggie is Dad's girlfriend and has been for a little over than 3 years. Finally, Dad is happy. Maggie is a beautiful woman from the good ole island of Ireland. She moved to the city a few years ago and met dad by accident at a McDonalds. Dad was enamored from day one and though they have about a 15 year age difference, it works. Maggie comes from a big family and has worked all her life. Maggie is happy and outgoing and loves my dad and us to bits. She has this flowing red hair and her beauty is unspeakable. She stops traffic when she walks.

Anyway, less on the love life. I also went to John Jay for Criminal justice. I graduated a semester earlier than the norm and immediately applied for the academy. Dad wasn't happy but he gave in and I went to training. Training was the worst and best thing that had happened in my life. Even though Dad agreed to me joining the force, he gave instructions to try to break me. If NYPD was bad, it was even worse for women. I would daily get the shit taken out of me, but I didn't break. I wanted this and I was going to prove them wrong. I graduated number one in the academy. When graduation ceremonies came about, I was commended and given the opportunity to work in the 10th precinct in Chelsea. When the ceremonies were over, I had never seen Dad so proud of me. He found me and picked me up and hugged me tightly. I knew then that Dad understood that he shouldn't worry about me too much. Emmett was so happy for me too.

Ugh, I am going to kill Emmett for this. Doesn't he know better to deal with a 5'1" NYPD cop early in the morning with no caffeine. I think he really wants to die. Let me think. How should I get him? Hmm, Rosie, she'll help me.

Rosie is Emmett's girlfriend of over 5 years. She also comes from an Irish family, actually huge family. She is the middle child of 7 kids. Liam, Collin, Victoria, James, Kate, and Baby Alice. Alice was my best friend. Rosie is a manager of accounting in an insurance company. Alice is a nurse in St. Vincent's Hospital. Carlisle and Esme are their parents and best friends with Dad and our surrogate parents. The other kids were all over the states but James, Kate, Rosie and Alice stayed in the city. James was studying to be a doctor at NYU while Kate was a stay at home mom. She married one of my good friends Garrett who became a firefighter after 9/11. They had twins and a baby girl. Alice was my heart and soul and she was dating my cousin Jasper for a little over than 6 months.

Now let me see, do we need anything else. Ok, there is absolutely nothing to eat either. Alright, let me do some food shopping as well. We were kind of out of everything and we needed to replenish. I was thinking of what to make for dinner anyway. Hmm, baked ziti sounded good. Dad and Maggie would be able to heat it up and I will hide some for myself because I know will leave me NOTHING!

It was starting to be a beautiful day!

Alice POV

Ugh only 3 more hours to go and I will be off two days. Yummy. Relax time. Time to think about what to do about my Bella. I love her, but I need to help her get out of her rut and find that love. Bella is my best friend. We met when we were about 10 years old and have never looked back. She is my sister even though we aren't blood. She is so patient with me, not like my siblings. I love my brothers and sisters but sometimes I think they can't stand me. Ha ha ha haha. Anyway, Liam, Colin and Victoria are a team by themselves. It think it's because they are so close in age. There is almost a 10 year gap between Rosie and Victoria. Rosie and James are twins and then came Kate and me. We four were always together.

Anyway, back to my Bella. We need to find a man, a strong man, someone who won't be frighten by how strong Bella is and isn't afraid of her inner and outer beauty. If I say so myself, Bella is a beauty. When she cleans up, boy does she clean up. Men just ogle at her and she knows it too. She is so confident about herself, which is great, because it helps me out with my own insecurities. See I am short too, I am actually shorter than Bella, standing at 4'11". I am always thinking this is a bad thing, but Bella always assures be that the best things comes in small packages.

I am going out with my only true love, Jasper. Bella introduced me to Jasper almost a year ago but we didn't start dating until 6 months ago and that was because Bella set a trap for us. That is just like her. See, Jasper is Bella's cousin, but he lived in Ireland for most of his life. When his dad got picked to be part of some elite police force in Texas, they moved when he was around 15. Jasper didn't like it, but he did what he had to do. Once here, he decided to follow in the family business and be a cop. He was part of the Texas State Police force for while until Uncle Charlie called him to work with the NYPD. Jasper is a little older than Emmett and Bella and had a lot more experience in the force, but everyone that had ever worked with him stated that he was a natural at what he was doing. He came as Captain to one of the largest busiest precinct, 1st precinct. His hours were long sometimes, but somehow he always made time for me. We were a match made in heaven.

Bella dated here and there. I had thought that when she met Jacob she had found her match but that wasn't the case. There wasn't that spark. That think that Bella states "wants you to stay in bed forever." I don't know if she and Jacob even tried, but I know that Bella is still a virgin. I know she wanted to stay that way too just because she a little more traditional than most. It was just something that the women followed in their family. As well, I know Bella is a hopeless romantic behind that tough exterior.

I worked in the Pediatric Unit in St. Vincent's Hospital. I loved my job and I was really good at it. I enjoyed being a comforter to so many families. I enjoyed helping out and I enjoyed learning because in this type of job, you learn a new thing daily.

Let me finish this paperwork so Angie won't have too much to do. "Excuse me, Ms. Cullen." "Yes Dr. Jones, how may I help you? ". Dr Jones was our head pediatric doctor. He was older but so wise. I found that he had a gentle soul and was a good friend to us all. "I would like to introduce a new resident in our wing. He is going to be starting today and hopefully he will be here for a long time, Dr. Edward Masen. Dr. Masen, this is Nurse Alice Cullen." Wow what a cutey.

I extended my arm out. "Dr. Masen, it is good to have you join our group." He smiled, "It is really good to be here."

I think I found Bella's mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Law of the Blue

A/N Give me some guys. I love seeing a few people adding this story as a favorite story. Oh so cool!!

Chapter 2 – The evil little one

Bella POV

"Who the hell is knocking on my door?" No one answers. Ok – I am dreaming. Mmmm. Bed….Knock Knock knock…."WTF …Who is it?" Hmm, Nada…Oh right, I am still dreaming. Stop dreaming this. I need sleep. Mmmm.

"Get up Bella boo! Get Up!" It's the evil little pixie who is on this suicide watch. "Alice, if you don't get off my bed I swear…." Alice lands on me…"yeah yeah yeah, I have heard all the threats. Whatever my pixie friend. But I am head pixie, dispite what you say." Bitch! I took her and just held her down and I use her as a pillow. "Mmm, you smell like the ocean." She cracks up. "You like my new shampoo. Just got it. I think it gives me more energy." I groan. "OMG. No more energy for you. I did tell you that you are forbidden to take any type of coffee, chocolate or REDBULL. Now I am going to have to restrict you to shampoo. What is this world coming too!!!!"

Alice is just laughing. "Alright Bella. Come on. Let's go. I let you sleep until 10:30 today. I was here at 8, but Emmett threatened me that he would have Rosie steal all my nursing shoes if I didn't leave you alone until now." Thank God, at least he looks out sometimes. "Alright my little pixie, what are our plans today?" She smiles so evily. "Well, I am in the mood for FOOD!!!. " I sat up real quick. "Are we talking about diner food?" She nods yes. "Are we talking about delicious and very bad food?" She smiles wider and nods yes. "WOO HOOO!!! Give me 15 minutes! I jump out of the bed, take a quick shower and change into my jeans and red t-shirt. "Hey Alice, is it cold outside?" "Hmm a little. It's just breezy." Ok, let me take my jean jacket and black converse. I pulled my hair in a braid and place some lipgloss as I said, "Ok, I am ready to go. " I noticed something was off with Alice, but I was going to ask her at the diner.

Alice POV

I was so happy to have at least today with Bella. We both are so busy and we just love to go out and hang. Bella is so cool, always. Really. I mean, many times I have been with Jasper and she tags along. I always think that she might be feeling bad because she has no date or man in her life, but she states that she doesn't have a problem. There have been times when we have invited her and she has said no and I respect that. Now though, I want to find someone for Bella. She deserves that special man in her life. We ordered our coffee first and then food. I was in the mood for waffles fruits, lots of whip cream and syrup. Bella ordered big man's breakfast. She hadn't eaten all night last night and she was hungry. "You know Bella you amaze me. How can you fit all that food in your little body?" She laughed. "It's because I am HUNGRY! I haven't eaten since 1 pm yesterday. Damn Jacob left a lot of paperwork to be filed out last minute."

"Ah , and how is the dog?"

She cackles, "He's good. Nessie has him wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah, I know! The dog has finally been tamed!"

The food came and we small talked on how work was, family and celebrity gossip. I knew Bella had something on her mind, "Pixie, don't take this wrong way, but I have never seen you leave the house in sweatpants and a t – shirt. Is there something wrong? Do I have to go kill Jasper?" I laughed because I know she would. She didn't care about rank. "No hon, I am actually changing. I am tired and well, I don't need to get dressed up today. I want to be relaxed and enjoy our time together. We don't get to see each other Bella and I do miss you." Bella smiled, "Oh my god, you are so sweet Alice. Now what the fuck is the problem?" She knows me too well. "I just get a little depressed seeing all those kids so sick. You know – I lost my first patient. " Bella gasped and came over to me and held me. That is when I had to let go. "Oh sweety, you need to tell me as soon as these things happen. You know I am always there for you." I smiled assuring her that I knew that. "I know Bella, but I have to grow up to. You were working a night shift and well, I knew you would be busy." "Alice, whenever you need me, you call. Jacob can understand, OK?" I nodded and we hugged tighter.

After eating all our food and making each other laugh, we decided to go to Queens Center Mall. Bella and I had this idea on getting lingerie and shop for jeans. I liked to shop and so did Bella, but we were trying to save money. I knew that she was trying to save to be able to buy an apartment. I was saving for my wedding. Bella would always laugh on that because Jasper hadn't even popped the question, but I knew one day and I didn't want my parents to pay for the wedding. I mean we were ok, but not well off.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

She smiled, "Sure you know you can."

"Well, do you ever think of dating?"

She smiled, "I was wondering when this conversation was going to happen. Let's go have some coffee. My treat." We found the starbucks and sat down with our caramel machiatto. "Alice, I would love to find a man, but you know my schedule and you know that today's men are only looking for Jenna Jameson look-a-likes. " I smiled, cause I still forget that she doesn't think that she can pass for Jenna. She has a beautiful face, a hot rocking body and lips that any man would want to sucking face all night long. "Now listen here hon, first of all you have a body that any woman would die for. You are all hot muscles and curves. You have a face of an angel, but the mind of a devil. Plus you are the sweetest woman I have ever met. " She smiled, "Ok, I know all of that. But Alice, do you know that I have never been really kissed. I mean, when Jacob and I kissed, we never French kiss. I mean it's cool because I think if we did, I would have a problem with him as my partner, but I have never been really kissed. Hell, I don't even know what entails to get to second base or third base. I mean, can I assume that homerun is sex?"

I can't believe her. I forgot that she really didn't have that much experience. I still don't know how with Emmett as her brother. I mean he has sneaked Rosie enough times in the house. "Bella, that will come in time. Let's try ok." Bella nodded ok and the word "No came out of her mouth." I hate when she does that. I am going to get her to meet Edward. "Hey when are you off again." She had to take her Blackberry out, "Hm, Sunday." "Hey me too, why don't we all meet at your house for pizza and movies." She thought about it and said, "That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to call Rosie and Jasper? I will ask Emmett." "Cool, we have a plan!" Hee hee hee that was to easy.

Bella POV

After I had my fun with Alice, I was called into work. I asked if it was still cool that I was out on Sunday and Captain Harris stated I was. I was to report around 8pm, so I had time to get a run in. I loved running, especially outside. It helped me clear my mind and I needed to clear my mind after the conversation with Alice. First, I can't imagine Alice's job. If it was me, I would be a complete basket case seeing all these kids sick and die. I love kids. I mean, we had so many "nieces" and "nephews" in our family and I can't imagine losing any of them. I can't imagine any of my "kids" getting sick. I love volunteering time at the YMCA. Those kids love me teaching them TKD and I have fun teaching them. Actually, I learn a lot from them. God, I love running. It helps me think. I miss Alice a lot. Talking to her, giggling, making fun of my brother. I know she is concerned, but right now, I don't think I am ready for a love. It's hard enough with the hours I work and my career. Anyway, let me get ready for work.

Sunday

It's Sunday around 9. I went to mass and it was around 10:30 when I got home. It has been a long three days of long hours. I have to run after some kids stealing some condoms, walking the beat in the subway, paperwork and time square duty. I am beat. Let me make some breakfast for Emmett and Dad. Then I can get this place cleaned up and make stuff to eat. I mean I love pizza, but I want something more.

As I was cooking some fresh waffles and had the coffee brewing, Dad came down. "Good morning Bells. How are you today?" I gave him a big hug and kiss. I barely see him. "Good morning Pops. I am cool. How about you?" He sat down. "I am just a little tired. How's work?" We talked a bit about work. I asked him how he has been really busy and we ate. Emmett came down and he joined us. I missed these Sundays. We would always have breakfast together, usually at the diner. Then afterwards we would come back home. Then Carlisle, Esme, Rosie, James, Kate and Alice would come over. The women would start on a large dinner. Once we got it started we would have a football game outside or baseball. Since We lived in front of the park, we had that advantage. We would have so much fun.

We were all laughing and then Dad asked a question. "Well, kids, I have a question for you. What do you think of Maggie?" Emmett and I agreed that she was cool and we liked her. "Well, what would you think of her living with us? I mean I would like to marry her, but I think living together would be better first." Emmett and I looked at each other with our mouths opened wide and then we jumped on our pops. Emmett was like "Finally Pops. I don't know why you took so long, but finally." Then I smiled and sat on his lap like I used to when I was a kid, "Yeah Pops, we know you aren't a saint, but my God, you took a long time?" He laughed, "Alright kids, I am still your father. " I kissed my dad's cheek "Pops, we like Maggie. She is really cool. All I ask, well, Emmett and I ask that she makes you happy." He started to tear. "Thanks Bella and Em" We all hugged. Then Dad had to chime in on my personal life., "Now we have find someone for you." We all laughed. "Ok Pops, let's take it one day at a time here. Why don't you invite Maggie over. I am making some small things to eat and we are ordering some pizza. We were planning a movie fest, but I think it would be a great day for FOOTBALL!!!" Their eyes lit up and we all went our separate ways. We called out people and well, they all decided to meet earlier. Woo Hoo! FootBall.

Alice POV

I just love my Bella. What type of girl would love football! Anyway, I called my secret. "Hello?" "Hi Edward. How are you today?""Hey Alice, I am good. I am planning to be over for dinner. What time is it again?" Hmm hmmm hmmm, he sounds yummy on the phone. "Well, there was a change a plans, but I still want you to come. My girlfriend and I are throwing a football party at her house." He mumbled, " I don't know Alice. I barely know you and you were kind..""Tsk tsk tsk. First of all , you were going to meet all these people anyway. Besides, the house we are going to be at it only two blocks away from your condo." Argh, " Alright Alice. What time?" "Be there around 2." "Alright, see you there." "Oh and Edward, wear comfy clothes. You will be playing football." "Um, Alice, do you play? " I laughed, "Yes, I do. It's a tradition within the group. Don't worry, it's tag. We will have fun."

He agreed. Man, I am good.


	3. Chapter 3

Law of the blue

Chapter 3 –Let the games begin

**Bella POV**

So, I was getting the last of the snacks ready. We had quite a few people coming over. Carlisle, Esme, James, Vicky(Jame's girlfriend), Rosalie, Kate, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, Garrett, Maggie, Dad, Emmett and me. We had a good team for football today. I am so in the mood. I need to get this stress off of me. Alice keeps telling that it is sexual frustration. I laugh at that since I have never been really kissed. Anyway, I am just a little stressed with work that is all.

"Hey Bella – that gang is all here." Yelled Dad. "Ok, just finishing up here in the kitchen." I knew everyone probably walked down so they could have a couple of drinks today. The Cullens only lived a few blocks away, and Kate and Garrett would probably crash at Kate's parents home with their kids. Jacob and Nessie would just sleep over our place. I made sure we had enough beer and wine coolers in the fridge. Made sure we had some wine and some liquor just in case we wanted something fancy. I finally made an appearance with the football in hand. I hugged and kissed everyone. "So, what are we standing around for?" Jasper then yelled, "We got to wait Bells, Alice invited a friend over." I looked at her and then I figured it all out. "Listen Tinkerbell, if you think that… " Then he interruped. "Hi everyone" and Alice jumped and went over to him and greet him. He was cute, but I was pissed. Little pixie messed with the wrong pixie today.

**Edward POV**

I think I arrived at house at a bad time. This little girl started on Alice. I don't know what Alice did, but this girl was pissed. Though, she looked hot!!! She was so angry, no MAD, that here skin was red and I thought I could see smoke coming out of her ears. When I said hi everyone, Alice came to greet me. "Hi Edward. I am so glad you could come. Everyone is this Edward Masen. He just arrived into town and he is one of our new doctors over at St. Vincents. " They introduced themselves. The last one was the little pixie who was yelling at Alice. "Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you. Um, not to be rude, you play football?" I had to laugh, "Yes, I do. Oh here, I have some beer and wine coolers." She gave me such a shy smile, "Thanks! Let me put this in the fridge." I saw her run in the house. Wow, what a cute ass. What a body! Then I felt someone whisper "Don't drool." It was Alice. I just had to smile because I actually was drooling. Bella came out. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?" The big guy, I think its Emmett started to talk, "Well, since the pixies were fighting, why don't you too be captains. " All of a sudden these two pixies jumped and then the funniest thing was they played rock paper scissor to see who would pick first. Bella won. Bella picked Emmett, Alice picked Jasper, Bella picked her dad, Alice picked me, Bella then picked Carlilse and Alice picked Esme, Bella then picked Jacob and Alice picked Garrett. Bella continued to pick Maggie and Alice picked Kate. Bella picked then Rose and Nessie and Alice got Vicky and James.

The girls were trash talking and it was just so funny to see them how they took this game so seriously. Actually, I found it really hot that a woman like Bella can like football so much. The game started and the quarterbacks were Emmett and Garrett. They chose them because they were the biggest guys and the teams worried these guys would get a little out of hand.

During the game , I noticed that everyone had their game on. Each member had their way of getting ahead. Bella and Alice were quick, but Bella was the quickest of all of them. Bella's team was ahead by 7 points. Each team huddled up and Alice started on her speech, "Guys, I don't want to lose today. I want to prove pixie over there that I am head pixie here." Esme protested, "Um Alice you are best friends.." "Mom, I know but sometimes I do have to kick her off her high horse." Jasper protested, "Listen Alice, I am captain and I don't want to deal Bella's wrath so you better know what the fuck you are doing." I can see that Bella and Alice had a competitive streak. I assumed that is why they are best friends. I don't think they competed on everything, but definitely in sports. Maybe in gaming…I needed to find out. "Edward, James , then it's your turn. She is going to go for the touchdown, so picking up is ok within the game. Just be careful with Jacob. " We nodded and started. Bella was quick but she didn't see me coming at her. Jacob yelled "Go Bella, Sprint". I was about to touch her and damn it felt like there was a button on her back and she sprinted. I fell front first and she scored. That was it, game, set, match. I was more hurt with pride since this little pixie outran me. She came by and extended her hand to me to help me get up. "Great game Masen." I smiled. "Great game Bella. You are going to have to teach me some of your moves." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "Anytime Masen. Anywhere." I was going to take upon her offer.

We started walking back to the house and we all congregated in the backyard. Emmett started to set up a couple of tables with Jasper and Esme, Maggie, Alice and Bella were getting whatever Bella had cooked. James and Garrett went to get the pizzas. "Bella, do you need any help?" She smiled again, "Hmm, can you see if we have enough beer in the fridge." I looked and it looked like we were running low. "I think we a bit low." She asked nicely, "Can you put some in the fridge to cool. The boxes are right there." I started and finished the job in record time. Everyone was outside except for Bella and I. She had a couple of coffee pots getting some coffee ready just in case some of the guests wanted some.

"Umm, Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you, umm, like to meet me for lunch one day? I am pretty new to this town and well…"

"That would be really great Edward. Is it ok that I am in uniform."

"Uniform?" She smiled. "Alice didn't tell you. I am a cop." That's why she was tough. "No that would be fine. You can protect me then." Alice came in and smiled…"What's going on?" We both said nothing. Alice smiled and said, Uh huh and laughed. I knew that I wanted to get to know Bella more. The few moments that I have been able to be with her, she had intrigued me so much. I wanted to find out about her slowly. Get to know her likes and dislikes. Hear her laugh and hear her cry. Once little pixie was out, "Great. Let's trade cell phone numbers." We did and she had given me all her data and I had on hers. We thought alike.

After a few hour at Bella's house, I had to get out of there. I had an early shift at work tomorrow. I said goodbye to everyone and pretty much got everyone' cell phone number. Emmett and Jasper were supposed to meet me tomorrow for lunch since they were both off. Everyone was really cool, especially Bella. She was so different than any woman I have ever met. She wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. And she is so beautiful. I mean Rosalie was a knock out if you like that high maintenance type and Alice is very cute but she has way too much energy for me. Bella was just right. Her hair was a beautiful color brown, like chestnut with a hint of cherry wood. Her skin glowed and her eyes were constantly dancing. Those lips were just perfect and that ass. When I got home, I looked for her number on my Blackberry.

Isabella Swan

Nickname: Bella or Pooh Bear cause I am just so cute.

Home: 718-668-4452

Cell: 718-555-4422

Occupation: your worst nightmare – nypd rookie

Email: 

Notes: Over the top!

I had to laugh. She was a character.

**Emmett POV**

I saw what Alice did yesterday and that pixie is going to get it. Even Jasper agreed, she thinks she went a little too far setting Bella up with Edward. I mean, Edward seemed to be a nice guy and all, but Jasper and I really take care of Bella. She is the heart and soul of this family. We also make sure the guy is "OK" especially after what happened with Aros. Thank God he is still put away, but I know Bella still has that shit stored somewhere is her subconscious. "Jasper, I am on the way in the city. You want to meet at 14th and 8th?" Jasper laughed, "Sure. Are we still going to scare Edward away?" I wanted to but I had a good feeling about him. "Well that depends on what you found." Jasper chuckled, "Nothin on him. He is cool cat." We agreed to not do anything.

We finally met at St. Vincent's and we texted Edward we were downstairs. He came down and we went over the local diner. We chit chatted how our day was going and Jasper asked how Alice was doing and he just really was fond of Alice. "Alice is so cool with the kids and I have never met a nurse who cares so much about her patients and her job. She is so dedicated." Jasper laughed, "Yeah, she just needs to layoff on the coffee." Edward agreed, "Yeah I agree. I think one day I counted 15 cups of coffee on her desk." Emmett laughed, "Oh yeah that was marathon day, right Jasper?!?" Jasper got beat red. I knew what happened since they hadn't seen each other for almost a week and well that night it was pretty much a sex marathon for both of them. Edward got the hint, "Please, I just met you guys. No mental pictures here. I have to go back to work with her." We all laughed. I didn't know how to go about it, but I just went straight ahead. "Listen Edward, Jasper and I are here on a mission. I know why Alice invited you over. Pixie has been trying to get Bella to find someone in her life. Now I understand her concern and that is cool. We think you are pretty cool and all but Bella is my sister and Jasper's first cousin. She is not only protected by us, but by her dad, Jacob, the entire NYPD and NYFD. So if you have plans on going out with Bella, Don'.Up".

Edward kind a figure this was going to happen and he wasn't shocked at the threat. "Listen man, I am too old to be playing games and I have no time to have one night stands here or there. I don't even do those. Anyway, I think Bella is really cool and I want to get to know her slowly. Is that cool with you guys?" Jasper and I agreed and we shook on it. Then Edward asked us more about her. If she liked flowers, if she movies, what type of food she likes, etc. We definitely told him that she doesn't celebrate her birthday so not to make a big deal on it. He asked when it was and we didn't tell it. Bella didn't like it since three days later Mom had passed away. Usually, Dad and I would take her out to our favorite diner and just have a long lunch or dinner and catch up. That was the way she loved celebrating it, with her men as she would call us.

Edward got paged and we had to go. He thanked us and we were going to try to meet up soon for a beer. I knew Bella's schedule for the week and told him that she would be available on Friday and Sunday. He was going to text her asap to set something up.

**Bella POV**

It's been two days and I hadn't gotten a call from Edward. I was ok with it, but I guess my spidey senses were off. I thought there was some type of energy between the two of us. I guess it must have been the beer. "Bella, what are you doing this Friday?" Jacob always trying to find out if I had a "real" life or not. "Hmm, probably helping Maggie out. She's moving in the house and I need to find space for some of her stuff." Jacob smiled as he was driving the patrol car. "You know, I am proud of you Bella. I mean, you accepted Maggie with no quams huh?" I laughed at Jacob, "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I like Maggie anyway. She is really cool and the best thing, she treats my dad so well. I know that if I ever leave, Dad will be taken care of." Jacob admired me as we were at the stop light."You are so great Bella. I know your Mom would be really proud of you." He and I talked about our mother's often. Jacob and I had this kismet connection. We believe we must have been obsessed lovers in another lifetime. We finished each other sentences and we thought almost the same way. He was one of my best friends.

Thank God it was a slow night. We were patrolling downtown financial district when a text came in.

_Hi Bella. Hope I am not disturbing you? -E_

I smiled. Finally! The boy took forever.

_No, it's a boring night tonight. Where are you? -B_

_I just got home. I am about to take a shower, heat some chef boyardee and get to sleep. Tough day -E_

Ahh, he like chef boyardee. Hmm maybe I should cook him dinner

_How many hours were you on today? -B_

_Almost 24 hours. I am home to take a 6 hour power nap to go back to work. -E_

_Ooh, let me not keep you. Go to bed and don't let the bed bug bite. -B_

_Bella, are you free on Friday. I am and I was wondering if you like to go to lunch? -E_

Ok Bella don't jump.

_Edward, lunch would be great. How about 1? -B_

_;-) Perfect. Talk to you hopefully tomorrow. Sweet dreams when you get off. -E_

I smiled.

_You too. ;-) -B_

Jacob was curious. "Was that Edward? Finally he got the balls to ask you out?" I looked at him. "How did you know it was Edward?" He laughed, "You didn't notice how he was checking you out. Babe, he was undressing you with his eyes." I hit him….then the operator called us to help out at a fire in Chelsea. "Ten for, ETA 10 minutes." Sirens on and we left.


End file.
